Marduk
Marduk, era el nombre de un dios de una generación tardía de la antigua Mesopotamia y deidad patrona de la ciudad de Babilonia quien, cuando esta se convirtió en el centro político del valle del Éufrates en época de Hammurabi (siglo XVIII a.C.), comenzó a ganar popularidad hasta alcanzar la cúspide del panteón babilónico, una posición que adquirió con completamente en la segunda mitad del segundo milenio antes de nuestra era. En la ciudad de Babilonia residía en el templo de Esagila.Helmer Ringgren, (1974) Religions of The Ancient Near East, Translated by John Sturdy, The Westminster Press, p. 66. Según La enciclopedia de religión, el nombre de Marduk se pronunciaría posiblemente Marutuk. Se conjetura que su origen deriva de amar-Utu ("becerro del dios Sol Utu"). El origen de su nombre puede reflejar una genealogía anterior, o tener lazos culturales con la antigua ciudad de Sippar (Cuyo dios era Utu, el dios Sol), que se remonta al tercer milenio antes de nuestra era.The Encyclopedia of Religion - Macmillan Library Reference USA - Vol. 9 - Page 201 En el sistema perfeccionado de astrología, en el periodo de Hammurabi, el planeta Júpiter se asoció con Marduk.Jastrow, Jr., Morris (1911). Aspects of Religious Belief and Practice in Babylonia and Assyria, G.P. Putnam's Sons: New York and London. pp. 217-219. Iconografía thumb|Pala que representaba a Marduk Debido a la falta de fuentes, no se conoce con exactitud la iconografía temprana de Marduk. Ya en el periodo babilónico antiguo, la pala se convirtió en el símbolo de Marduk. El animal que suele representar a Marduk es el mušḫuššu, el "dragón-serpiente", que se representaba frecuentemente en los relieves de ladrillos satinados de Babilonia. Hay muy pocas representaciones antropomórficas de Marduk, encontrándose la mayoría en sellos cilíndricos.Ancient Mesopotamian Gods and Goddesses Mitología: Babilonia thumb|Marduk y su dragón [[Mušḫuššu]] El personaje original de Marduk es desconocido, pero fue posteriormente asociado con el agua, la vegetación, el juicio y la magia.L. McKenzie, Dictionary of the Bible, Simon & Schuster, 1965 p 541. Su esposa era la diosa Sarpanit.Helmer Ringgren, (1974) Religions of The Ancient Near East, Translated by John Sturdy, The Westminster Press, p. 67. También fue considerado hijo de Ea (Enki sumerio) y Damkina y heredero de Anu, pero cualquier rasgo especial de Marduk pudo haber sido eclipsado por el desarrollo político que sufrió el valle del Éufrates que llevó a la gente de la época a imbuirle con rasgos pertenecientes a otros dioses quienes, en periodos anteriores, fueron reconocidos como líderes del panteón. En particular hay dos dioses, Ea y Enlil, cuyos poderes y atributos se transmitieron a Marduk. En el caso de Ea, la transferencia ocurrió pacíficamente y sin eliminar al dios antiguo. Marduk tomó la identidad de Asarluhi, el hijo de Ea y dios de la magia, para que Marduk pudiera integrarse en el panteón de Eridú donde Ea y Asarluhi se habían originado. Su padre Ea reconoció voluntariamente la superioridad de su hijo y le pasó el control de la humanidad. Esta asociación de Marduk con Ea, mientras indica principalmente el paso de la supremacía una vez disfrutada en Eridú a Babilonia como centro político y religioso, también puede indicar la dependencia inicial de Babilonia con Eridú, no necesariamente desde el punto de vista político sino, desde el punto de vista de la expansión de la cultura en el valle del Éufrates desde el sur al norte, el reconocimiento de Eridú como antiguo centro de parte del más nuevo. Finales de la Edad de Bronce Mientras que la relación entre Ea y Marduk está marcada con la armonía una abdicación amistosa por parte del padre a favor del hijo, la absorción del poder y prerrogativas de Enlil de Nippur fueron a expensas del prestigio de este. Babilonia se volvió independiente a principios del silo XIX a.C. e inicialmente se trataba de una pequeña ciudad-estado, eclipsada por estados mesopotámicos más poderosos y antiguos como Isín, Larsa o Asiria. Sin embargo, cuando Hammurabi forjó un imperio en el siglo XVIII a.C., convirtiendo a Babilonia en el estado dominante en el sur, el culto de Marduk eclipsó al de Enlil; aunque Nippur y el culto a Enlil disfrutaron de un periodo de renacimiento durante los cuatro siglos del control casita de Babilonia (c. 1595-1157 a.C.), el triunfo definitivo y permanente de Marduk sobre Enlil se se llegó a sentir en Babilonia. El único rival serio para Marduk tras real 1750 a.C. era el dios Aššur (Ashur) (quien había sido la deidad suprema del estado mesopotámico del norte de Asiria desde el siglo XXV a.C.) quien era el poder dominante en la región desde el siglo XIV a finales del siglo VII a.C. En el sur, el reinado de Marduk era supremo. Es normalmente referido como Bel "Señor", también bel rabim "gran señor", bêl bêlim "señor de señores", ab-kal ilâni bêl terêti "líder de los dioses", aklu bêl terieti "el sabio, señor de los oráculos", muballit mîte "revividor de los muertos", etc. Cuando Babilonia se convirtió en la principal ciudad del sur de Mesopotamia durante el reino de Hammurabi en el siglo XVIII a.C., el dios patrón de Babilonia se elevó al nivel de dios supremo. Para explicar como Marduk alcanzó tal poder, se escribió el Enuma Elish, que cuenta la historia de su nacimiento, hazañas heroicas y cómo se convirtió el líder de los dioses. Esto se puede ver como una forma de apologética mesopotámica. En este documento también incluye cincuenta nombres de Marduk. En el Enuma Elish, una guerra civil entre los dioses se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra climática. Los Anunnaki se reunieron para encontrar un dios que derrotara a los dioses que se rebelaban contra ellos. Marduk, un dios muy joven, respondió la llamada y se le prometió la posición de rey de los dioses. Para prepararse para la batalla, hace un arco, prepara las flechas, agarra una maza, lanza rayos ante él, cubre su cuerpo con llamas, hace una red para capturar a Tiamat, reúne a los cuatro vientos para que no pueda escapar, crea siete nuevos vientos horribles como el torbellino y el tornado y alza su arma más poderosa, el diluvio. Entonces comienza la batalla montando en su carro de tormentas tirado por cuatro caballos con veneno en sus bocas. En sus labios mantiene un hechizo y en una mano agarra una hierba para contrarrestar el veneno. Primero, desafía al líder de los dioses Anunnaki, Tiamat, a un combate singular y la derrota atrapándola con su red, soplándole sus vientos y atravesando su vientre con una flecha. Entonces procede a derrotar a Kingu, quien Tiamat puso a cargo del ejército y que poseía las Tabletas del Destino en su pecho. Se las arrebató y asumió su nueva posición. Bajo su reinado se crearon los humanos para soportar las cargas de la vida para que los dioses pudieran ser libres. Marduk fue representado como un humano, a veces con el símbolo del dragón-serpiente que había tomado del dios Tishpak. Otro símbolo de Marduk era la azada. Los textos babilónicos dicen que Marduk creó Eridú como la primera ciudad, "la ciudad sagrada, de la creación de Eridú, la vivienda de su otros dioses deleite". Nabu, dios de la visión, es el hijo de Marduk. Cincuenta nombres de Marduk Leonard W. King En las Siete Tabletas de la Creación (1902) incluyó fragmentos de la lista de dioses que consideraba esencial para la reconstrucción del significado del nombre de Marduk. Franz Bohl el estudio de 1936 de los cincuenta nombres también se refirió a la lista de King. Richard Litke (1958) notó una similitud entre los nombres de Marduk en la lista AN:Anum y aquellos del Enuma elish, aunque en otro orden. La conexión entre la lista An:Anum y la del Enuma Elish fue establecida por Walther Sommerfeld (1982) para discutir la fecha de composición del periodo casita del Enuma Elish, aunque la derivación directa de la lista del Enuma Elish del An:Anum fue discutida en una revisión de Wilfred Lambert (1984).Andrea Seri, The Fifty Names of Marduk in Enuma elis, Journal of the American Oriental Society 126.4 (2006) La profecía de Marduk el poderoso La profecía de Marduk es un texto que describe los viajes del ídolo de Marduk desde Babilonia, en la que paga una visita a la tierra de Hatti, correspondiente a la incautación de la estatua durante el saqueo de la ciudad por Mursilis I en 1531 a.C., Asiria, cuando Tukulti-Ninurta I derrocó a Kashtiliash IV en 1225 a.C. y llevó el ídolo a Assur, y Elam, cuando Kudur-nahhunte saqueó la ciudad y robó la estatua en torno al 1160 a.C. Dest Las primeras dos estancias se describen con elogios tanto para Babilonia como los otros lugares que Marduk ha tenido la voluntad de visitar. Sin embargo, el episodio en Elam es un desastre, donde los dioses han seguido a Marduk y abandonado Babilonia a la hambruna y pestilencia. Marduk profetiza que volverá una vez más a Babilonia con un nuevo rey mesiánico, que traerá la salvación a la ciudad y inflingirá una terrible venganza contra los Elamitas. Se entiende que este rey es Nabucodonosor I , 1125-1103 a.C. Después de eso, el texto recopila varios sacrificios. Se encontró una copiaTablet K. 2158+ en la Casa del Exorcista en Assur, cuyo contenido data del 713-612 a.C. y que está íntimamente relacionado, temáticamente, con otro texto vaticinium ex eventu llamado la profecía de Shulgi, que probablemente continuaba en una secuencia de tabletas. Ambas eran tenían visiones favorables a Asiria. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Mesopotámicos Categoría:Dioses de la magia Categoría:Dioses del mar Categoría:Dioses de la naturaleza Categoría:Dioses de la justicia